


【奎八】牧神午后（一）

by Aquila038



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038
Summary: 一场恋爱也是突如其来的发烧。他先病倒，事后才觉了。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	【奎八】牧神午后（一）

全篇约15000字短篇小说

本章5K+

注意事项：

虚构作品，请勿上升真人

CP-奎八

增设-ABO架空，较小年龄差距

级别-全年龄

他和老师的第一次见面是在一个很大很空旷的阶梯教室里。

虽然艺术相关的专业已经显而易见地，比其他的专业更开放更具有广义上的包容性，他仍然是这届占比如一粒水滴之余海洋的极少数OMEGA学生之一。他百无聊赖地用手指磋磨着笔记本，这是他的研究生生涯中的第一堂课，美术史方法与实践，电子的课表上排了一行一行白纸黑字，整整齐齐的；他却只觉得才华横溢野心勃勃得几乎要七扭八歪地漫出去。

他俗气地选了一个很有人气的年轻老师的课，够自己笑一年的。

跟他联系过的人里并没有哪一位值得信任的学长学姐说过这位老师的课比之别人的有如何惊艳过人处，但那样多的大张旗鼓的，针对“老师本人”的夸示让人觉得多少有永无尽头的好奇。既然从商业摄影方向转来艺术设计方向，专业课正是嗷嗷待哺地薄弱着，不如随一开头就给他印象深刻的星系中心旋转扩散去。这样贸然不加了解地去做的后果是：远超过他对“正常的一节课”的认知量的学生黑压压满坑满谷，一片热浪袭击在盛夏的教室里把他掀翻在地，默契地配合蝉鸣打了满绩点的聒噪，像要把人从身体内部撑爆淌开了。

想到人多，没想到会这么多，他妈的。

二十出头的年纪，他对时尚的热爱扑簌簌发着清亮的光。仪式感令他在第一节课前花费了不少时间在整理仪容外表上。宽松的新T恤缀着几个不花哨但亮眼得紧的坠子，是这一季他喜欢的潮牌的限量版；一条他自己被涂鸦改良过的牛仔裤，两条笔直纤长的腿懒洋洋地伸出去，再后扣一顶材质柔软的贝雷帽，也像漫画里走出的少年。他挑了无人的位置安安静静地坐下，旁边是个留着胡茬的人，身上没有学生的味道，明明白白地，是一看就知道是年纪比较大的旁听生的那种人，正在打量他蓬松漂亮的栗色短发——他问：ARE YOU FROM KOREA？

他又诧异又好笑地看他一眼。这和一见到一只眼睛大、一只眼睛小的变容人就大呼小叫是受了莫迪里阿尼影响的人又有什么不同呢？他想说些什么，又迂回在嗓子里咽下去了，对那人不甚礼貌地行了礼貌的微笑，关于自己的疑似留学身份则不置可否。

金老师来了，果真跟学长学姐们描述的一样，光是那张朝气十足的、像是俄国诗人的赞美诗般的脸就足以让平静许久的海面顷刻间风云变幻，三分之二的学生在底下骚动起来：这个挺拔又俊朗的ALPHA是本校新晋的人气教师。他看着讲台上的ALPHA，微微地牵动嘴角；在他的印象里能教授好这门课的老师应该博览群书，挥斥方遒见微知著，意兴遄飞持酒击节，但此时看上去，不过一个包裹在礼物袋里的审美玩具。却又还有希望，是基于这所威严的学院的名气。他安慰性地想，或许那一头柔顺的黑发，加上浓郁的五官和黑白条纹衫的多种熟悉元素的杂糅能出现奇迹。他盯着讲台，好像一幅画除了那中心的人物以外，屋顶天光抛下的建筑细节全都略写了。

旁边那个旁听的人一直试图破开他的思维图景试图搭讪，更让他根本没几个字听进耳内，只不耐烦地在笔记本上运笔如飞：无聊！真无聊真无聊！间或听到讲台上传来的几个字，又写：金珉奎金珉奎金珉奎！叹号大得莫名其妙，像精准总结他这一天的心情。

这老师名字到底不像个中国人，许是有什么特殊的引进计划才放进来的学术水包；而且就算发音已经尽可能地标准，还是会在一些细微的卷翘舌上露出马脚。声音也缺乏些作为教师的厚重质感，再加上音量不算激昂，大多数时候传不到作为庞然大物的阶梯教室的最后一排，让他第一堂课除了对那个骚扰者之外毫无印象。第二堂课是一周后，他坐在光柱间灰尘翻飞的宿舍里想了很久到底去不去，最终仍然对这样一个脸上几乎被无辜和无知一起占满的年轻教师的吸引力能够至此迷惑不解，拖拖沓沓在上课后过了几分钟才赶到教室。好吧，这次人比上次更多，但他幸运地发现第一排有一个被人占的空位。那个帮人占位的人刚看到他出现在教室门口就示意他过去。我占位的人应该不会来了。他道谢坐下后占位者对他解释说，但话音甫落门口就出现了一张气喘吁吁明显赶来上课的脸。占座的人尴尬地仰头一笑，那人先是不解地目光交流了几秒，但在看到他的脸后就露出一副理所当然又恍然大悟的表情，利索地转身走开。

周围压抑着爆发出一阵低微的哄笑声。到底是漂亮的OMEGA啊，就沾光，占便宜，吃得开。

他假装没听见那些窸窸窣窣的动静，目不斜视地看往前方。

因为是第一排，他由此可以清楚看到金老师的脸，个子很高，表情也不甚严肃；一张享此盛名的脸常常被让人觉得过于灼热的笑撑着，让他觉得匪夷所思。即使收了笑抿嘴，好像仍能看到两颗虎牙尖尖探出来似的，像某种动物；他一时半会想不起该是什么，只觉得多半食肉。

上完半节课他就有些明白了金老师受喜爱的原因：原来他可以对自己说出来的每一个字负责。金老师开头闲聊时废话颇多，但若真贴合起教材来，说出来的每一个字都考究漂亮，转合熨帖。他已经失望了整整一个礼拜，却在第二次听课时感到了迟到的惊喜——像现实主义画作中那些凋零败落的灰黑雪原、田野里竟然有一颗耀眼的暖色太阳闪现，一瞬发疯似地照在废弃厂房上。下课后他脑子空空，攥着手上的笔记本在脑子里速写金珉奎的脸——他或许是天生适合用全方位的魅力布道聚徒的人，一堂课下来，下面的学生纷纷同诗经里高吟上邪痛誓的姑娘那样变成一头切慕溪水的鹿。第三次课在期待中到来。他这次提早了半个小时去占位，还是坐在了上次的第一排。正在讲台下方，从这个角度看过去，像是被金老师扬起的下巴刮了个轻柔的耳光一样头晕目眩。他越盯着，越感到一种不能够言传的迷惑，来自这位年轻的ALPHA脸上确凿的理想的光。

他课后找来了所有金珉奎的文章和作品。艺术作品往往不需要习得别国的晦涩语言也心意相通，文章则需要借助他长于韩语的朋友的帮助才能窥得一二，原来FROM KOREA的另有其人，一股东边日出西边雨的冷艳。他尤其喜欢他在一篇议论中间穿插的生活日记：原来他也爱打游戏，也爱听很大声的电子音乐，深夜也会失眠，会在房间里一个人晃着酒杯发很深很深的呆。

常有人课后去问问题，各怀鬼胎的那种。他趴在位子上抬起一双眼看金珉奎答得耐心，被学生起哄得太厉害还会哈哈笑着露出十几岁少年的风发意气，虎牙不加掩饰地露熟了，弧度都圆润可爱起来。连这不那么得体的姿态他也喜欢，连着金老师发不清爽的前后鼻音一起黏糊糊地贴牢了，融进心里。

终究吃了本科不是理论专业的亏，喜欢也不能当饭吃——他追赶得相当吃力。金珉奎课上推荐的参考书目太多太杂，他去图书馆借了一摞又一摞，好一出囫囵吞枣不求甚解。可他总记着自己对这门课的无端傲慢；后怕之余拿出一股庸人自扰似的狠劲恶补，才发现其他老师也都各有各自的闪光点，只是确实没有一个人像金珉奎。他那学期美术史的最后成绩是差点让他在学校里顶着“艺术设计的漂亮OMEGA”名号出道的97分，其实也有投其所好的成分：论文写的就是金珉奎提得频繁的几个艺术家。别人也许也留意到了，但是未必看完了所有论著和指定书目。即使是不那么重要的学期论文这分数也相当罕见，尤其出自在评分上并不马虎的金老师。

更受宠若惊的却在后面。寒假还没开始他就突然接到了一个陌生的来电，接通却听到了熟悉的声音，是他。

徐明浩同学吗？你好，我是金珉奎。你这学期交的论文——我第一次遇到写得这么漂亮的学生啊。如果你有兴趣，我想与你讨论一下再细化的问题。你有空的话，可以来一趟我办公室吗？艺术楼908。

他从床上蹦起来，像要在暖气里点燃了似的，甚至也忘记基本的客套礼仪，一通乱中艰难地按住心脏，只机械地问：啊，啊……什么时候可以？

今天下午就可以，下午一点半吧。行吗？

上了一学期课，他没和他说过一句话。徐明浩甚至都不太确定金珉奎是否注意过自己。一点他就到了，却一直到半个小时磨磨蹭蹭地过去才上楼敲门。

从金珉奎的笑容看不出来是否对他有印象：请进，徐明浩同学。

徐明浩也笑着说金老师好，一边悄悄地打了个寒噤。他敏感道：我办公室里的暖气不太足，你冷吗？

没事的，徐明浩把手缩进袖子里抱歉地笑，就好像是给他造成了麻烦而不是给自己。

金珉奎亲昵地拉着他坐下，像是对这样的开场不适有些尴尬。他说他不怎么怕冷，平时也觉得这种温度挺好的，干脆就没有报修了。暖气太闷，他家乡的习惯是要给屋子透气。

知道，您是韩国京畿道来的。他说。

你怎么知道？那你呢？他吃了一惊。徐明浩盯着他因为睁大眼而有些变形的双眼皮腼腆地把嘴角扬起来，心想这将不会是自己唯一让他吃惊的地方：我家在东北。我们那儿暖气常常开得足，才会觉得不适应。

金珉奎笑：要实在冷，我们就下楼喝咖啡去吧。

他那天衣服确是穿少了，被朋友吐槽要风度不要温度的那种少；但是咬牙说不用不用。

第一次，遇到论文写得这么漂亮的。

他回想着之前金珉奎说的那句话，摇着头抑制不住地靠在沙发上笑起来，手里紧紧攥着握出些余温的袖口。

那天聊到后来，午后的阳光缓步漏到房间里，总有一点暖越过屋子的禁锢挠在身上，像奶猫偷偷学步。他端坐在那暖意的正中央，被金珉奎的视线包裹着，从耳根子慢慢烫起来，热量一直保持着，脸都烧红了，鼻尖冰凉的地方也麻酥酥。言语一不留神就说到很深的地方去。徐明浩提起他新近画的画，金珉奎就乖乖地凑过去盯着徐明浩的手机屏幕，发出夸张的感叹，可是好奇怪：就算再夸张，他做出来看上去都有一种荷枪实弹的真诚。呀，你的用色风格不像是当代的学生！他大笑着说，有些荷兰海瑟姆或是拉图尔的味道，在画纸上繁复流丽，精致得像你一样——谈得兴起，他甚至主动建议徐明浩转到他门下，现在带着徐明浩的老师是另一个研究方向的，未必适合他；金珉奎说这话的时候探着头打量徐明浩的神色，办公室里有什么快要溢出来了。

徐明浩觉得有些头晕目眩。不是没接触过别的老师，可是一个OMEGA总容易让他们最多只注意到他年轻又漂亮，最多加些刻苦用功，很少有人真正提及他的才华。偏生才华这件事，自己完全没有发言权，就和美貌一样颤巍巍立在他人认同的薄冰上。二十几年了，他从没这么被肯定过，或许是他的傲气带来了大问题，越来越难以适应看似优越的外在条件带来的一切。也许真正让他不能适应的，是弥漫的过量ALPHA信息素和中心主义。从前偶尔被师兄师姐带去参加的饭局被恭维说是出色的OMEGA摄影师，总能感觉自己立刻被微妙地打入另册，仿佛不过门外汉，一个对摄影感兴趣的业余爱好者。如果碰巧有人聊起师承，又总有人发表高见：某位老师的OMEGA学生个个优秀。但，优秀在哪？

此刻徐明浩渐渐习惯了这个只有两人独处的房间，好像被暖和起来的氛围箍住了手脚，连头脑也因为血液循环不畅开始郁郁发昏。他甚至有一点撒娇似地，用软绵绵的嗓子夹着鼻音说：老师，我好像要感冒了。

金珉奎这才注意到他冻得发红的鼻头，紧张起来：啊，啊……你怎么不早说？呀，我们赶紧下楼吧，一会儿天黑了，该冷了。

在咖啡馆金珉奎给他拉开了椅子，又让他先点菜。徐明浩有一搭没一搭地瞥着对面帅气的面庞，看到对方也正朝着他笑，专注得好像周围走来走去的人都不存在。他忍不住想，也许会被其他人看到传闲话的。不知为何，他竟然感到指尖微微抽搐了一下，像是窃喜环绕着爬上心脏了。

饭后金珉奎送徐明浩回宿舍，就像最寻常的ALPHA和OMEGA情侣回家。金珉奎注意到徐明浩其实总有一米八左右，但太瘦削单薄，不显个儿：他在办公室的时候一直以为他只有一米七往上些——现在不仔细看也看不出，徐明浩正闯迷宫一样穿行在校道横七竖八停着的自行车间，姿态盈盈，轻巧如天然的舞者。他随手指一指远处：我家那地方冬天总是结很厚很厚的冰，河全都给冻上了。

金珉奎问：结冰了，然后呢？

就可以顺着冰面一路走，一路滑，我们管那个叫打出溜滑。

金珉奎歪歪头，一副完全被勾起了好奇心的模样，眼睛被路灯映得亮晶晶。那要是我去，能滑好吗？

一朵喜悦在徐明浩心底轻轻炸开，遥远的、也许是京畿道的天际亮了一瞬。他平时很少说这样没意义的话，可是金珉奎的傻话他确实肯应和。

好啊。万一老师磕着了，我就负责把你拉起来。

终于到了宿舍楼下，他走到自行车棚外回头，见金珉奎还在原地笑着招手。寒假考虑一下转导师的事啊我们明浩！他突然大声说，根本不管其他人听不听得见。

徐明浩蹦起来朝他挥了挥手。等他上了楼，立刻飞奔到阳台去——他看着临近放假，寂寞潦倒空空荡荡的校园夜色，想起那样的饭局上立刻就会有人紧跟着问：除了徐明浩，还有什么OMEGA摄影师是漂亮的新人吗？然后在座总有知之甚详者开始如数家珍，近十年毕业的稍微出挑的OMEGA都被数了个遍，话题会顺着暧昧的方向一路滑行。更让人难堪的是除了桃色新闻，最后几乎没有一直坚持的了。更有甚者被徐明浩尖细清朗的下颌线勾得心痒，添油加醋：再多，像明浩这样的也是稳坐头牌花魁交椅。是不是啊？

什么头牌花魁？他听得只有仰着脸恍若唾面自干一样诧笑。但越是人多的场合有些人越爱开过火玩笑，吃准了别人脸皮薄，铁定不会反驳。徐明浩每次对这类玩笑总沉默不语，又有一两个ALPHA在旁起哄。所有人看上去都十分欣赏这类玩笑。这样癫狂欢乐的祥和氛围里，他实在无法板起脸来起身走开。而那天过去他醒来后他觉得疲乏，测过体温发现自己确实微微地烧起来了，便惆怅地想，从前不走，现在也没走——可是理由却全不一样的，金珉奎会知道昨天他全为了他才一直撑着不走吗？

一场恋爱也是突如其来的发烧。他先病倒，事后才觉了。


End file.
